


凤求凰完结番外

by veknier



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:00:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veknier/pseuds/veknier
Summary: 严重ooc，太羞耻了！我自己都不敢看！





	凤求凰完结番外

“晚吟，最近可好？涣不知归期何时，再致歉意。想来此处也是莲花无边，可就无莲花坞的芬芳，涣心里思念你，可又无法寄托涣的思念，晚吟，你可知万里之外，涣与你同赏一片月光？只能堪堪借着这月色，把涣的思念传给你，你的清心铃在涣的身旁，可是无论我怎么摇它，它就是不响，不知是出了什么问题，晚吟，你可照顾好自己了？你可是出了什么事？若是无碍，速回。”  
  
蓝曦臣的信已经发出去很久了，传信蝶应该早就把他的信传到了，可是晚吟还是没有回信，蓝曦臣心中担心，可是他现在又不能马上回去。  
  
整日茶不思饭不想，几日下来，憔悴了不少。  
  
蓝曦臣望着那方圆圆的月亮，把清心铃拿起来，在眼前摇了摇，还是不响，“晚吟，你究竟怎么样了？”  
  
“蓝涣……”  
  
蓝曦臣听到一个温柔的声音在呼唤他，他愣了愣，然后低下头委屈地说：“晚吟，我想你都想出幻觉来了，你怎么就是不回信呢？难道你心里没我了吗？还是你出了什么事？”  
  
蓝曦臣正委屈地笑着，突然脑袋后面就遭到了暴击，蓝曦臣龇牙咧嘴地转身，看见那人穿了一身深紫色的衣裳，没有束发，皱着眉头，但是却没有戾气。  
  
“晚吟？你怎么来了？是不是我的幻觉啊……”蓝曦臣还是愣愣的呆傻阶段。  
  
江澄捂着额头，“我这是看上了个傻子吧……”  
  
蓝曦臣看着他眉间的嫌弃之色，确定了这就是他的晚吟，不是幻觉，然后一下抱住了江澄，“晚吟，你知不知道，我好想你啊……”  
  
江澄无奈，“我这不是来了吗？怎么？信里写得那样腻人，现在不会说话了？”  
  
蓝曦臣没有说话，江澄感受到了蓝曦臣手臂的颤抖，心疼地笑了笑，“涣，是我不好，我来晚了，还没有给你回信，害你担心了……”  
  
“没有，晚吟你能来，我非常开心！”蓝曦臣看着江澄的发有些乱，“晚吟来时，定当风餐露宿，我们去温泉泡一泡吧，暖暖身子。”  
  
江澄瞥了他一眼，“哼！我风餐露宿，我自己泡就行了，什么叫我们？我自己泡！”  
  
蓝曦臣慌了，拉住他，然后摇了摇他的手，“晚吟～”  
  
江澄气不过，抬手就在蓝曦臣的头上拍了一掌，“笨蛋！”  
  
蓝曦臣摸了摸头，不是很疼，他笑了，“我爱你，我爱你，我好想你……”  
  
江澄被蓝曦臣拉去了后山的温泉，的确很暖，再加上江澄本生怕冷，体内还有寒毒，这样的温泉水，他泡地很舒服。  
  
江澄泡地正舒服，就感到自己的腰间有一只狗爪子在上下其手，江澄睁开眼睛，然后打开了蓝曦臣的手，“先等我泡一会儿，你急个什么？”  
  
蓝曦臣低着头，委屈地“哦”了一声，就坐到了温泉池的池边，默默地欣赏他家晚吟的美背和那纤细的腰身。  
  
蓝曦臣咽了咽口水，然后感觉鼻尖发热，抬手一擦，发现流鼻血了，江澄正好看见了，就开始嘲笑他。  
  
蓝曦臣委屈了，就转了个身，不去看江澄了，然后他感到身后有个人抱住了他的脖子，在他的耳边轻语：“怎么？生气了？”  
  
“哼，我如此思念晚吟，晚吟还嘲笑我……”  
  
江澄看着蓝曦臣的侧脸，突然想到以前听别人叫蓝曦臣为蓝漂亮，觉得有些好笑，就勾了勾他的下巴，“别生气了，蓝漂亮……”  
  
蓝曦臣听到这个称呼更气了，“晚吟又取笑我！”  
  
江澄看着他委屈的小模样，就坏心的在蓝曦臣的后颈吻起来，一个两个的吻落在蓝曦臣的后颈，蓝曦臣动都不敢动了。  
  
晚吟，这是在……在撩我……  
  
江澄吻着吻着，也就情动了，钻进水中，含住了蓝曦臣，江澄自小在云梦长大，憋气的能力很强，但是他是第一次给蓝曦臣做这样的事情，非常不成熟。  
  
但是还是小心翼翼的，怕伤到蓝曦臣。  
  
谁知他还没有动作多久，就被蓝曦臣拉了起来，他还没来得及呼吸，就被蓝曦臣堵住了嘴唇，蓝曦臣的双手开始揉他的腰，江澄没过一会儿，便被蓝曦臣摸得浑身发软。  
  
“晚吟……你……”  
  
“闭嘴！不准说话！”江澄此时羞得耳根子全红了。  
  
蓝曦臣笑了笑，“好，都听晚吟的。”  
  
江澄抱着蓝曦臣的脖子，忘我地开始吻他的脖子。  
  
“嗯～”  
  
江澄感到体内已经被蓝曦臣进了一根手指，江澄扭了扭腰，把脸埋在蓝曦臣的脖颈里，“蓝涣……”  
  
“嗯，涣在这儿……”  
  
蓝曦臣说完，又进了一根手指，抽插了一会儿，又进了一根，江澄开始躲他的手指，往他的身上爬。  
  
“晚吟，别躲……”  
  
江澄抬头看着蓝曦臣，眼睛里已经带了些雾气，“可是，啊啊……”  
  
蓝曦臣的三根手指已经用力得在江澄的身体里抽插起来，江澄的手臂没什么力气了，松了一会儿，失重向下坐了下去。  
  
蓝曦臣的手指插入得更深了，江澄的眼泪一下就被插了出来。  
  
他用自己早已经没有力气的手臂，抱着蓝曦臣的脖子，不敢再放松一点儿，“蓝涣……”  
  
“都和晚吟做了这么多次了，怎么晚吟还是这么紧，犹如处子唔……”  
  
蓝曦臣话都还没有说完，就被江澄堵住了嘴唇，然后就听见怀里的人轻轻地说：“你不要说，你不要说……”  
  
蓝曦臣眼睛的发出了幽光，把手指抽了出来，然后按着江澄的肩，向下按去……  
  
“额啊……蓝曦臣……我……我杀了你……”  
  
一下子插到了低。  
  
蓝曦臣笑了笑，“晚吟的确是快杀了我了，用下面这张小嘴……”  
  
江澄是个害羞的人，他怎么都不会想到，一向雅正的蓝曦臣嘴里能说的出来这样的话，一下子羞红了脸。  
  
后穴也缩紧了几分。  
  
蓝曦臣深吸了一口气。  
  
“晚吟，你可真是个妖精……”  
  
双手钳着江澄的腰，然后开始用力地抽插，江澄抱着蓝曦臣的脖子，稀碎的呻吟从嘴里飘出。  
  
温泉水面波光粼粼，不知荡了多久。  
  
“啊啊……不……不要……那个地方……”江澄仰起脖子，蓝曦臣突然顶到了一个地方，江澄感到了一股电流，从尾椎骨一直爬上大脑。  
  
“是这里吗？”  
  
蓝曦臣又顶了一下。  
  
江澄当场泪崩了，抱紧蓝涣的脖子，“求你了，不要再弄那里……我难受……”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了，就又开始用力地抽插，回回都顶到那里，江澄叫都叫不出来了，张着嘴，吸着气。  
  
稍微缓过来了一点儿，“蓝涣……涣……求你了，不要了……”  
  
蓝曦臣在他的耳边轻轻地说：“那晚吟叫我一声夫君，我就放过晚吟好不好？”  
  
江澄听后有些生气了，咬牙切齿地说：“你做梦！蓝曦臣……你等我……我杀了你……”  
  
蓝曦臣摇摇头，什么也不说，就开始朝那个地方进行猛烈地攻击，江澄的语气瞬间软了，“不要不要……”  
  
江澄感觉自己的下身快要被蓝曦臣磨化了。  
  
“涣，不要……求求你了……”  
  
“叫夫君……”  
  
“不，涣……”  
  
“乖……”  
  
江澄的脑子都不太清醒了，他现下已经泄了两次，但是蓝曦臣看起来还没有要泄的样子。  
  
江澄害怕得头皮发麻，“涣……你不要顶我了……我难受……”  
  
蓝曦臣眼睛转了转，就真的不动了，江澄疑惑地抬头看着他，“涣？”  
  
蓝曦臣垂眼，“晚吟不是叫我不要动了吗？”  
  
江澄发现蓝曦臣还在自己的身体里，只是没有动了，过了一会儿，他感觉到了从身体里蔓延出来的痒，他抬头看着蓝曦臣，“涣，你动一动……”  
  
可是蓝曦臣就是不动了，江澄开始自己往他身上坐，可是他没有什么力气，搞得身体里更加痒了。  
  
江澄被逼出了眼泪，“涣，你动一动……”  
  
“涣，顶我……”  
  
“插我……”  
  
“涣……”  
  
“唔……”  
  
“求你了……顶我……”  
  
“夫……夫君……干我……”  
  
江澄已经崩溃地哭了，蓝曦臣笑了，将江澄转了个身，从后入，蓝曦臣俯下身，在江澄的耳边轻轻笑着：“好啊，涣自当听你的，夫人……”  
  
从后入更深了，蓝曦臣还只往那点使劲顶，江澄张着嘴，已经叫不出来了，唾液从嘴角流出，滴在水面。  
  
“晚吟，乖，再叫一声夫君……”  
  
江澄脑子不清醒，蓝曦臣叫他干什么就干什么，江澄甜腻腻地叫了一声，“夫君……”  
  
蓝曦臣满意地笑了笑，勾起江澄的下巴，吻了下去。  
  
许久，一股热浪打在了江澄的敏感点上，江澄流着泪，感受着蓝曦臣把精液灌在他的身体里，蓝曦臣没有抽出来。  
  
江澄的脑子也清醒了一些，转头看着蓝曦臣，冷笑，“泽芜君，你可真会啊！”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了，“弟媳给我了几本话本，叫我学了学，晚吟舒服吗？”  
  
江澄拳头捏得更紧了。  
  
魏！无！羡！  
  
远在云深不知处的魏无羡感觉到脖子一凉，赶紧跑在蓝忘机的怀里，“蓝二哥哥，我冷……”  
  
蓝忘机看着自己写歪了的字，叹了一口气，“别闹……”  
  
江澄自己其实挺满足的，他现在还能感受到蓝曦臣在他体内的炙热。  
  
江澄扬起杏眸，“夫君，你可射了阿澄满肚子的蓝家子孙，是想让阿澄给你生宝宝吗？”  
  
蓝曦臣的脸瞬间红得像那煮熟了的虾，“晚吟！”  
  
蓝曦臣皱着眉头，“你不要闹了，要是还想要你的腰的话。”  
  
江澄感到蓝曦臣把自己抽出去了，自己体内的东西立刻流了出来，江澄能够感觉到那种流动。  
  
他转过身，靠在池壁上，“流出来了，夫君，你射在阿澄体内的东西流出来了，怀不了宝宝了。”  
  
蓝曦臣转过头，没有笑容，冷冷地看着他，江澄看见蓝曦臣的眼里有些不明的微光。  
  
江澄坐上了岸，然后张开了腿，那被磨地血红的小穴露了出来，那上面还有汩汩的白色浓稠的夜里流出来。  
  
江澄笑了，然后伸手，扒开了自己的小穴，“泽芜君，来，操我……”  
  
江澄看见蓝曦臣的胸膛因为呼吸过急而上下起伏。  
  
江澄已经打算好了，明天后天起不来床就算了，都这么久没有看见蓝曦臣了，这一次，就要爽个够。  
  
江澄歪着头，然后翻了个身，跪在岸上，把小穴对着蓝曦臣，以一种跪趴的姿势，“夫君，干我……”  
  
蓝曦臣无奈地笑了，走过去，插了两根手指，然后便开始用力地抽插。  
  
江澄爽得扬起了脖子，“对，就这样，插我……”  
  
“晚吟，你真打算明天一天就在床上度过。”  
  
江澄转过头，看着蓝曦臣，“嗯，爽就爽个够啊。”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了，拿起岸边的抹额，蒙住了江澄的眼睛，然后在江澄的耳边轻语：“那就请晚吟，好好享受吧……”  
  
江澄挑衅地笑了，“今天要是泽芜君干不晕我，那就是你技术有问题。”  
  
“这可是晚吟说的。”  
  
“嗯……我说的啊啊啊啊……嗯啊……”  
  
江澄一句话还没有说完，蓝曦臣就开始大力地抽插起来，江澄被蒙了眼睛，更加敏感了，他双手抓着岸边的两块石头，他感觉得到，自己胸前的两个小点，被池边的石头摩擦着，后面的穴被人进攻着。  
  
“啊啊啊啊……嗯啊……爽……插我……”  
  
不知道过了多久，蓝曦臣又在他的体内射了一发，江澄抱着蓝曦臣的脖子又开始亲了起来，蓝曦臣又在他的体内动了起来，江澄也没有叫他不要再动了。  
  
因为江澄被插得说不出来话了。  
  
江澄要晕的时候，蓝曦臣把最后一发射进了他的身体里，然后把抹额塞进了他的后穴，堵住了那些精液，让他们不要流出来，江澄迷迷糊糊地看了一眼自己的肚子，里面被灌了不少的精液，还有一些温泉的水，仿佛鼓了起来。  
  
“要我给你生宝宝吗？把精液堵在了我的肚子里……”  
  
蓝曦臣还没来得及，江澄就已经晕了。  
  
蓝曦臣看着怀里的人，怀疑江澄是不是喝酒了，上次喝酒喝醉的时候也这么闹过，然后第二天用紫电抽了他……  
  
都怪自己没有抵住诱惑，看来明天又要挨打了……  
  
第二天  
  
江澄醒来的时候已经是黄昏了，他睡了一天，他支撑着身子，坐起来，感觉体内有什么东西，他张开腿，看到了一截白色的东西。  
  
江澄把那截白色的东西慢慢扯出来，白色的布条磨着他的身体内部，江澄仰着脖子，挺爽的。  
  
江澄把那白色布条扯出来后就感觉到自己身体里有什么东西流出来了，还挺多，江澄低下头，看着那些白色的液体流出来，然后自己的肚子也慢慢下去了。  
  
江澄把白色的布条拿起来。  
  
那是蓝曦臣的抹额。  
  
江澄笑了，“挺会玩儿的啊。”  
  
江澄看着床，无奈地笑了笑，又被自己弄脏了，他拿起手帕，擦了擦自己的身子，然后简简单单披上了一件外衣，那是蓝曦臣的。  
  
江澄刚站起来就腿软摔了下去，然后又支撑着自己的身子，慢慢站起来。  
  
他慢慢去了蓝曦臣的书房，看见蓝曦臣正在写什么东西，他走过去，蓝曦臣也看见了他，就立马起来扶着他。  
  
“怎么没有多睡一会儿？”  
  
“睡了一天了，现在都傍晚了。”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了笑，“晚吟，对不起，昨晚是我，不知分寸……”  
  
江澄笑了，“我那么勾你，你要是还能忍住，我要怀疑你不爱我了。”  
  
蓝曦臣没说话，眉间还是有些内疚之色。  
  
江澄捧着他的脸，然后和他额头抵着额头，“你想让我给你生宝宝吗？把精液都堵在我的身体里。”  
  
蓝曦臣看着他，“要是能生的话。”  
  
江澄忍不住笑了，亲了他一下，“那我们去求药吧！看有没有药可以让我生宝宝。”  
  
“晚吟！”  
  
“不闹了不闹了！”江澄笑着，然后又亲了蓝曦臣一下，“我的身体里舒服吗？”  
  
蓝曦臣无奈地笑了笑，“晚吟……”  
  
“舒不舒服？”  
  
“……舒服……软软的……还很暖……”  
  
江澄笑了，双手搭上了蓝曦臣的脖子，“可是你的那东西，硬硬的，捣得我的身体里，直流水。”  
  
“晚吟！别闹了！”  
  
“算了算了，你不禁逗，等会儿，又是要忍不住干我。”  
  
“……”  
  
“再过几天就是新年了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“这是我们在一起过的第七个新年了，今年我们还一起过。”  
  
“好。”  
  
江澄把头埋在蓝曦臣的怀里，“蓝涣，抱我，我腰有点儿算，腿也软，站不住了。”  
  
蓝曦臣闻声，把江澄打横抱了起来，坐在了一旁的榻上。  
  
江澄直起腰，“你硬了。”  
  
“谁叫晚吟这么撩我？”  
  
“想要我吗？”  
  
“想，可是不行，你不要乱动了，你的腰还想不想腰了？”  
  
“不要了，我就喜欢我的蓝漂亮。”  
  
江澄笑着，杏眸眯着。  
  
蓝曦臣没有说话。  
  
江澄眨了眨眼，“这次，我来伺候你，你不要动，我来动。”  
  
“晚吟，我说真的，你不要……”  
  
江澄看着他，“你爱不爱我？”  
  
“爱你。”  
  
“那就听我的话，我新学的，跟你一样，也是魏无羡那厮给我的本子，我想试一试。”  
  
蓝曦臣无奈，只好明天给他渡灵力了，不然，那腰怕是要痛死。  
  
江澄坐在蓝曦臣上，然后开始扭动自己的腰，微微地喘着气，眼里有些雾气，张着嘴，却没有叫出声。  
  
蓝曦臣的手放在江澄的腰上，在他扭动着自己的腰时，他给他悄悄地输着灵力，缓解江澄腰间的酸痛。  
  
江澄开始上下坐在蓝曦臣上，“哈……好深……”  
  
“晚吟喜欢这样？”  
  
江澄点点头，“喜欢……”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了，喜欢乘骑啊……  
  
过了许久，蓝曦臣和江澄一起泄了，江澄趴在蓝曦臣的身上，然后睡着了，蓝曦臣的东西都还没有抽出来，江澄就睡觉了，蓝曦臣想动一动，但是江澄把他抱的紧紧的。  
  
蓝曦臣只好把人抱进了书房的暗室，打了一桶水，小心翼翼地洗干净了晚吟的身体，然后抱着他，一起睡了。  
  
新年终于到了，江澄和蓝曦臣一起来到大街上。  
  
本来蓝曦臣是来到栎阳除邪祟的，由于比较棘手，弄了一个月都没有回去，江澄就和蓝曦臣一起在栎阳过的春节。  
  
这里有很大的一个庙，月神庙，专门求姻缘的，江澄和蓝曦臣两个人来到庙里，江澄叫蓝曦臣在这儿等他，蓝曦臣看着那边有个老和尚是算命的。  
  
“施主，要算一算自己的姻缘吗？”  
  
“我已经有了陪伴余生之人。”  
  
“无碍的，算一算吧！”  
  
蓝曦臣想了想，点了点头。  
  
蓝曦臣跟着老和尚抽了卡，老和尚还看了看蓝曦臣的手。  
  
随后，老和尚便笑了，“施主的另一半是个男子吧！”  
  
蓝曦臣惊了惊，有些诧异，“准的。”  
  
“你这另一半是个口是心非之人，真的打开心结后，才知道其暖心之处。”  
  
“准的。”  
  
“施主，你们俩是难得的姻缘，可要好好珍惜啊！你那另一半也是个难得的暖心之人，他通情达理，有一颗细腻的心。”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了笑，没说话了。  
  
江澄这个时候正好跑来了，“你跑什么啊！我找你半天！”  
  
“晚吟，这里算一算我们的姻缘。”  
  
江澄看着那个笑眯眯的老和尚，“什么算姻缘都是迷信，你还信这个？”  
  
“新年了开心嘛！”  
  
江澄看着蓝曦臣，无奈，“好吧好吧！我刚才去买了个香囊，你闻闻，香不香？”  
  
“香的。”  
  
“是吧！我最喜欢这里的香囊了，我小时候和阿爹阿娘还有阿姐来过这里，阿姐给我买了一个，我超级喜欢的，后来不知道怎么的，就丢了。”  
  
“晚吟，你……”  
  
“放心，我没伤心。”江澄看着手里的香囊，温柔地笑了，“我都放下了，前半生他们陪着我，后半生有你了，我相信他们也是开心的。”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了，江澄拉着他的手走了。  
  
老和尚看着那两人的方向，又看了看自己手中的牌，他竟然在两人身上寻到了牛郎星和织女星的命格。  
  
但是却好了很多，至少是在一起了，老和尚笑了笑，转眼间变成了个身穿红衣的女子，嘴角一点红色朱砂，“终于让我月神给找着了，断掉的红线！”  
  
月神在天上的时候发现有两条红线断了，这些年一直在人间找那两个人，这次跑来自己的庙里玩一玩，居然就这么凑巧，叫她给碰到了。  
  
她还感到奇怪，明明她把这蓝曦臣的姻缘线牵到了一个女子的身上，怎么就断了，原来是遇上了命定之人。  
  
她感到脑袋疼。  
  
蓝曦臣一直都没有说话，江澄牵着他的手，摇了摇，“你怎么了？不开心？”  
  
蓝曦臣笑着，摇了摇头，“没有，只是刚才那庙里的老和尚，不是个普通的和尚。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“没什么，也许是我多虑了。”蓝曦臣看着江澄笑了笑，“晚吟想去放河灯吗？”  
  
“好啊！我们买很多个，慢慢放！”  
  
“好。”  
  
蓝曦臣被江澄拉着走了，回过头看着有个女子站在庙门口，微微地笑了，月神瞪大眼睛。  
  
她现在是灵体状态，那蓝曦臣能看见她……  
  
蓝曦臣转过头，无奈地笑了笑，他就说，为什么那年他身死之后，又醒了，手腕上有一根断掉了的红线……  
  
江澄和蓝曦臣来到街上，江澄买了许多花灯，全部放在蓝曦臣的手中。  
  
“晚吟还要买吗？已经很多了。”  
  
江澄转过头，看着蓝曦臣怀里抱了许多，“算了，不买了，等会儿放不完。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
江澄和蓝曦臣来到姻缘湖旁，那里有专门放花灯的笔，江澄蹲下，拿起笔，想了想，开始写。  
  
第一灯：“愿阿爹阿娘在天幸福。”  
  
第二灯：“愿阿姐姐夫辛福安乐。”  
  
第三灯：“愿金凌能觅得良缘。”  
  
第四灯：“愿莲花坞的百姓和平安康。”  
  
江澄想了想，抬头看了看蓝曦臣，自己放的最后一灯，自然是要留给最重要的人，江澄提笔。  
  
第五灯：“愿吾与君白头偕老，长相厮守。”  
  
江澄站起来，“我放完了！”  
  
蓝曦臣看着他，又看了看自己的怀里，还有两盏，“晚吟，可是这里还有两盏。”  
  
“给你的，你不写吗？”  
  
蓝曦臣笑了，“晚吟真贴心。”  
  
蓝曦臣接过笔，“我就写一个吧！我就一个愿望。”  
  
“愿吾与君，同执手，共白头。”  
  
蓝曦臣便写着，又边说了出来，江澄看着他，“傻瓜，说出来就不灵了。”  
  
“只要我想，没有什么灵不灵的，不灵也得灵！”蓝曦臣说着，语气有些幼稚。  
  
江澄笑了，“那还有一盏，怎么办？”  
  
蓝曦臣想了想，“给忘机也写一个吧！”  
  
“好。”  
  
“那写什么？”  
  
江澄想了想，“我写。”  
  
江澄写完了笑了笑，放进了河里，然后牵起蓝曦臣的手，离开了。  
  
那盏灯在河上漂着，隐隐约约能看见上面的几个大字。  
  
“忘机无羡此生彼此相守相爱”  
  
这是江澄对他们最好的祝福，虽然江澄嘴上讨厌魏无羡，可是心里还是希望他能好的。  
  
江澄握紧了蓝曦臣的手，抬头看了一眼那个人。  
  
这个那么优秀的人，是他的……  
  
“我爱你，蓝涣。”  
  
“晚吟，我也爱你……”  
  
“新年快乐。”  
  
“你也是……”  
  
……  
  
——  
  
七千字，我有良心，累死我了，我写了三个小时，打字好累啊！嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤(ಥ_ಥ)  
  
番外，祝大家食用开心！(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡  
  
也谢谢这十天来，大家的陪伴吧！感谢你们。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
